Unexpected Love
by CandyHomestuckAddicts
Summary: John and Karkat have kept the feelings they had for each other under wraps but what happens when they go to collage to meet each other for the first time! Rating may change later, boyXboy, girlXgirl, boyxGirl. Human!stuck, College!stuck. If you don't like that, please do not read! And I suck at summaries.


_**So, This is our first story together. I'm just gonna hope for the best of it and hope it doesn't blow up in our faces because we worked really hard to write out parts- or I did atleast****- and we'd love the feedback, good or back! c: OH! And it IS human!stuck, so bare with me, I chose the way I think they would look as humans, so Karkat is a Ginger, Sollux is blonde, Kanaya is African-american , and I'll figure out the others later. And we might have a poll on what other pairings that we'll have! But we might also not choose some, like EridanSollux is a no. Sorry. Plus neither of us can write for Eridan, I think. -Karkat**_

The raven haired male let out a long, deep sigh of impatience. How long would he have to wait ? His paranoia for just one little message had left him with his eyes glued to the computer screen. Why was he even so excited to get _**his**_ message? Another sigh slipped past his mouth,making him more frustrated. "My god! Why must he taunt me like this?...crap, I sound like some desperate high school girl, trying to get noticed.." Involuntarily shivering at the thought of a female him, he left his laptop screen and shuffled over to his bed, flopping onto his bed. Arms stretched out and legs dangling off the bed, his face stuffed into the pillows. "I just have to wait for him then.."

Waiting wasn't all that easy. His mind was racing with the most unrealistic thoughts. 'Karkat must hate me, Karkat must have died, he probably knows I like him and ran away.' He knew they were stupid, but couldn't help himself. Boredom had taken over his mind long ago. His stubbornness began to kick in, rolling over and putting on a pouting face, he crossed his arm. "Well, whatever, when he messages me, I'll make him wait at least one whole minute before answering!" Thinking about how childish that sounded, he added, "A-and! I'll act like I didn't miss him **_at all_**! Sounds more like a punishment~" The pouting face, curved up into a smile as he thought of an unrealistic thought with Karkat panicking over why John wouldn't message him. It was silly, but made the raven haired male giggle, before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Karkat was irritated, as he was trying to run home so he could talk to his long time crush, John. He just happened to get detention on the worst day possible. The day he was waiting for since he was 13. The two boys were to discuss their plan for collage, since them and their few other friends, Gamzee,Dave,Rose,Jade,Kanaya and Sollux were going to collage together. He ran as fast as he could, barging into his home and skipping up the steps two at a time to his room. He logged on and quickly messaged John.

**[carcinoGeneticist[CG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 6:31]**

CG: JOHN. WE NEED TO DISCUSS OUR COLLAGE PLANS  
CG: DON'T FUCKING IGNORE ME  
CG: I WILL TELL ROSE YOU HAVE THE BIGGEST CRUSH ON HER ON EARTH IF YOU EVEN TRY TO IGNORE ME.  
CG: I SWEAR I'LL SO DO IT YOU RETARDED BUCK-TOOTH FUCKTARD.  
EB: geez, calm down! i was asleep,Karkitty!  
CG: DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT.  
EB: aw why not?  
CG: SO I GUESS YOU AND DAVE ARE ROOMING TOGETHER, ME AND GAMZEE, ROSE AND JADE, AND KANAYA AND SOLLUX ARE MEETING NEW PEOPLE.  
CG: ALRIGHT. WELL I'M GOING TO BED SO GOODNIGHT YOU IDIOT  
EB: night Karkitty! i lo-  
CG: YOU WHAT  
EB: hehe, nothing! night! **:B**  
**[ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 8:28]**  
CG: FUCK YOU.  
Karkat sighed and slammed his laptop shut. He was planning to tell John he liked, no he fucking LOVED, him but he hadn't had enough time. Oh well, he The convetsation went on like that for a bit, before the started to really plan the collage always tell him when they met right? Wrong, he was WAY to chicken to tell that buck-toothed,cute round faced, messy black hair, small boy he liked him. He got up and went to take a shower, enjoying the way the hot water burned his pale white skin. He climbed out and put a pair of boxers on, combing his hair and crawling into his bed. 'Theres no fucking way John Egbert likes me.' He thought, before drifting into a deep slumber. **( A/N When I wrote this, as in Karkat's part, I fucked shit up so badly. Because I only wrote it since I was bored. So thats why it sucked xD **


End file.
